stay fresh!
by Miss-veemo
Summary: find out what really couldve happened when callie had those sunglasses on, and why no one talks about agent 7.learn the truth as you dive into this adventure, and remember to stay fresh.
1. new beginnings

(prologue)

"Again with the hypnoshades? I get they have great abilities but don't you see what they do to you?"

"I do, but there just so tempting! And shiny. And powerful. Just for a little bit marie?"

"NO!"

"But it's been like a month!"

"Exactly and that's a good thing. He could do anything to you in those and you wouldn't remember it! Even- no, lets not think about that. Please let's not think about that."

"Think about what?"

" Callie, do you remember anything- let's say- 'weird' happening?"

"Well i did wake up naked that one time- but that's nothing to worry about wouldn't ya say marie?"

"WHAT?!"

As a kid I was always hidden away, not allowed to go outside, all that jazz that you'd usually expect when someone DIFFERENT is born. But not quite as usual, I understood why. And here is that reason: if anybody figured out i existed, me, a small bond between squid and octopus, everyone would get pissed off, I would be locked up and tested on, and war would break out as everyone searched endlessly for my already dead parents. You see? Easy to understand. But of course, following the usual "you can't do anything storyline," i was NOT HAPPY. And I found a perfect solution. Helmets. I had a whole collection of oversized helmets that could cover all my tentacles. This way I could go out while barely anyone suspected anything. But where did I keep these helmets? Where did I even LIVE? I lived with a not so nice lady named miss shrimp. This is very ironic, because she was a towering island of pure mass, and this lady was MEAN. and i when i say mean, i mean absolutely REVOLTING. She shaved her eyebrows and in their place were two, thick messy tattoos, meant to resemble the brows she couldn't quite tilt down enough. She always used to brag about how she did them herself, and didn't use any of the "fancy-shmancy" healing techniques. That was her favourite word to hate on things. Because she didn't use any medicine,they were just two big scars. She was completely bald, and wore a wig made from pure seaweed with at least a gallon of resen. I was pretty sure that was gonna still be left if she was cremated. She would wear precisely 50 layers of bright red lipstick, and I know this because my room was right next to hers, and you could hear her below each layer out loud every single morning at four am. And WHENEVER you said anything about her that wasn't, "you look nice", you had to scrub the toilets for a week. I honestly do NOT know how she could ever become head of the children's asylum. That was what everyone called the orphanage, because it wasn't really an orphanage at all. It was a cruel, dark place that was pretty much just a prison for all the kids who didn't have parents. I was allowed to stay there because there were inklings and octolings all mashed together in one place. It was about the only one where they even interacted that wasn't the battlefield. I had no loyal best friend, no one that I might lose along the path of life. I was alone. All alone. And I think the very worst part about the children's asylum was that you were not allowed to be adopted. No one could come and scoop you into their arms and tell you that they were going to be there for you forever. No. none of that. Instead the poor children stuck in that place would be trained for war. Bloody, cold merciless war. I sat in my room day after day, and if I dared to go out I would have to wear a full set of protective gear, not just my loose, dull black helmets. I wasn't even allowed to paint them, and if they got dirty, so be it. One day I decided to go out and put on my cheap itchy dull protective gear. It took about an hour. I grudged out of the room, and bumped into regina.

"Hi, I'm Regina. This is my friend, tina. Were the best people here, and we expect you to think so or there will be consequences. Got it?"

"No"

"Excuse me?'

"I said no."

"I'll give you another chance. EXCUSE ME?"

"Inklish number one. I said, 'NO'."

The next thing I remember is a rather large *WHAM* and then darkness. For about 34 seconds. Then there was a dream.A dream so real i thought it was. I did not think I was dead. Because the next thing I knew I was in the middle of inkopolis square. All alone. In the dead of night. Not even the zapfish was awake. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't entirely me. I had none of my previous suction cups. I was practically bald. Just smooth. I shuddered. I had a bright fluorescent vest over a black shirt, black snow boots with orange cage things in the back, and pointy headphones that lit up. When I stopped marveling at my terrible taste in fashion, there was a smell. A horrible smell, yet something I smelled every day. I looked around only to realize that what I was smelling was much worse than the rancid odor of the asylum. What I was smelling was absolutely horrible. And that smell was hundreds and hundreds of dead inklings and octolings. All covered in ink. All splat-ed and dead. All covered in this strange green ink. I looked down at the gun in my hand. GREEN INK. my tentacles were green. The ink was green. MY ink. I broke down crying in the middle of the street. I scraped my knees on the ink covered pavement. Tears and tears. I screamed. And then I woke up to a light so bright I had to cover my eyes.

"So I see you're awake." I knew that sharp spitty voice. It was miss shrimp. "Aw man." Griped Regina. "I thought she was dead!" Tina scowled as she nodded in agreement. "Well thanks for that." I said as I rolled my eyes. "You must go back to your room." "REGINA'S NOT EVEN IN TROUBLE FOR PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE?" "no. back. Now." "but-"

"NOW liam." Liam. it 's probably not my name. The fact that it was sewn onto the bag the guy who found me dropped me with as he died doesn't mean that it's my name. In fact, now that Annie started her own separate company with her last name, I realize it's liam. Oh boy. I dragged myself back to the room. My groggy cold room. It's a good thing my helmet straps tightened or it would have been knocked off.i unbuckled my helmet and sat on my bed. I heard a knock. Must be miss shrimp coming to chew me out, I thought. I was wrong. Oh, so wrong.

It was regina. And she was looking at all my mixed up tentacles. All my octoness and my squidiness. All my suction cups mixed with smoothness. I slammed the door but not before regina screamed bloody murder.

"HYBRIIIIIIIID!"everyone turned to look. "LIAM IS A HYBRID!" I silently cried as I put my helmet on. I had mere seconds before Miss shrimp would unlock the door and shoot me with the ink pistol she kept secretly under her desk. I opened the window and silently climbed out. Then I ran for my life. I didn't know where but I had to run somewhere. I couldn't stay there. Not anymore. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I found an empty dumpster and collapsed. Another dream. This time I was the one dead, or so everyone thought. The squid sisters were there. Crying at my side. I didn't know why they were there but I felt bad. "i'm here," I wanted to tell them" everything's alright, I can see you. I can hear you."but I couldn't move. Or speak. so I just laid there, completely silent. At that moment, I wished I could cry. But they all disappeared. And I heard more voices.

"Is she ok? "one voice asked.

"lets see. We found her with a bleeding head face first in a dumpster. Yes. she's soooo ok." said the other, very sarcastically. "we should take her with us!" "if she's alive." "oh come on!" "sure let's get into the habit of taking random dumpster girls home!" "ooh look!" I opened my eyes and groaned heavily. "She's alive. Now we HAVE to take her with us." I felt myself being picked up and put into a car. I didn't think that they could have been taking me to die somewhere. I didn't think that they might turn me in. all I thought was that I was no longer bleeding in a surprisingly high dumpster, and I was thankful for that.

I woke up to the squid sisters. yes, THOSE squid sisters. also an old man. he was silently glaring at me.

"she's still in shock" "said marie as she rolled her eyes. I passed out again after another astoundingly loud "HAHA" i heard some mumbo jumbo like, "serious head injury", "blood loss", and most importantly, "will she still make the cut?"make the cut? I thought as I lost consciousness. Make what cut? I woke up for the second time in a cabin. But i guess i wasn't fully awake because callie was yelling at me. "CAN YOU HEAR ME "

I could hear her a little too well and plugged my ears. I got up dusted off, and opened my mouth like I was going to say something- but no words came out. I stood there in silence. Callie nodded furiously shaking the bejesus out of marie.I was handed a uniform. And a gun."Welcome to the team, agent seven."


	2. my story

My hands shook as I held the gun. It didn't feel right. All that time in the children's asylum I had been trained for war, and didn't want it. And now,when I thought I had finally escaped, I was being handed another gun? No, I thought. No. I dropped the uniform and the gun. I continued to shake all over. every speck of cardalidge in me saying to just run. Anywhere, RUN. But where to? Argued my brain. and it was right. There was absolutely nowhere to run. So I just stood there in silence, and began to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sobbed. I cried so much my head hurt. Callie knelt down and patted me on the back as I sobbed.

Marie went to another room to find me some fresh clothes. captain cuttlefish just sat there and watched me suspiciously. He did that until the day I left for inkopolis. He still gives me heebe-jeebes. I changed in another room and we all sat down in the living room of cuttlefish cabin. "So what happened to you?" asked callie. "Yeah why where you bleeding in a dumpster?" Asked marie.

"Well, that's a long story. But let's start from the beginning..."

I was found in the streets of Deca inkopolis by a young squid with blue eyes when I was Only an infant. He hid me in his travel bag and tried to take me home. I remember him holding me close and looking into my eyes. His beautiful blue eyes said that everything would be alright. Then the lights came. Flashing lights is all I remember before his dying screams and then the asylum. My first day there I sat in my barren room with only a small window and a pile of hay on the floor.I sat for hours and hours and hours, hugging the tiny kimono i had worn as a baby before all this. before my mother decided i was an abomination and left me on the were good days. until I heard the thick steel door slam against the wall. this was my first meeting with the awful **, awful **miss shrimp. she looked at me in disgust.i had aged suprisingly quickly so she imediatly saw my tentacles. in her hand was a helmet... and a whip. she cracked it down on my head. i wimpered, but didn't cry. "I know what you are!" she screamed in her thick country accent, "those idiot policemen may have not, but i know what you are! your just like that filthy Klaus boy! He managed to escape but i promise such luck will NEVER come to you!" she cracked her whip again. "CRY YOU LITTLE MONSTER CRY!" i did not. she threw the helmet at me full force. i dodged, but that just made her even more angry. "hide youself," she told me."never go out. dont take that helmet off with open curtins

Being an infant, i just laid there, in pain. im surprised i remember so well. she left, she said one last thing: "you disgust me."


	3. Hypnoshades go well with wine

" and thats how it all started. i spent my whole life there before running away. then you found me and im here."

"wow, thats horrible", said marie shaking her head. callie had a different reaction.

"d-did you say b-baby kimono?" she said turning pale as a ghost. marie had a face of shock before also turning pale.

"a-and o-orange sewer grate?" they looked at eachother in fear before i was asked to go get my baby kimono. continuing to look down so they wouldnt see my eyes, i went to the ther room to get it. "Gramps, c-could you p-please leave for a moment?" he walked outside and i heard him mumble somthing about agent 3 needing him. i hugged the tiny kimono. "i wish i could wear you," i whispered to it. i walked into the living room once agin and handed the kimono to the squid sisters. they each held a side as they looked down at it in horror. "would you mind taking off your helmet for us?" asked callie.i took it off revealing my pitch black tentacles tied back in a ponytale, my outer suction cups forming two neat rows down each one. "and, looking up?" asked marie. i took a deep breath crossed my fingers and looked up. i opened my green, blue cross pupiled eyes. My sharp, flat nose. my tiny mouth. a tear formed in callies eye. "beautiful..." she whispered before collapsing onto the floor.

"maybe i should explain." said marie awkwardly. "a while ago while agent four was still fighting the octarians, dj Octavio kidnapped callie and hypnotized her with these weird glasses called the 'hypnoshades'. during this time he thought it would be fun to get super drunk and-um-well... its not important.(i tried not to gag.) anyway, callie found out she was pregnant after it was too late to get an abortion. we decided it would be best to keep the baby. We even decided to name her liam. but after she was born, gramps had other plans. Gramps was so scared the she was the one that started the war, he insisted callie give birth in the cabin. Even Octavio was there, but as soon as she was born, gramps tried to shoot her. Octavio ran off trying to keep her safe, but the police got to him, and she was lost. We looked all over inkopolis but she was gone. after all these years, we think she might be you."


	4. m-mom?

"so your saying that callie's my m-mom?"

"thats what we think. you had the exact kimono you were wearing when we lost you. you have our eyes. your an inktoling. and- whats your name?"

"Liam" i said,in tones of realization. " so it wasnt just a brand coincidence."

"huh?"

"nothing. look callie's starting to wake up!"

"ugh..." she groaned sitting up.

i knelt down in front of her. i looked into her eyes. "liam?" She looked dazed. scared. hopeful.

"mom." i hugged her tight.i could here her sobbing into my sleeve. I didn't cry. i was still happy. so glad that this was finally over.

"I missed you so much" callie said as she pulled away from the embrace to look into my eyes. "now hold on just a minute," interrupted marie. we both looked at her in fear as she continued. "we cant be ENTIRELY sure liam is THAT liam. we at least have to do a dna test or something." i looked back at callie with concern. she nodded."marie's right. we cant go assuming genetics like this. we have to get you tested."

"but what on earth are the doctors gonna say? you cant just walk into the office and say 'hey i got seduced by the octarian king can you tell me if this is my child', NO!"i argued. callie started: "actually that was consenua-"

"but we have no choice." Interrupted marie."even if we did it ourselves with the internet, it would be in there system for anyone to look at, and im sure ALOT of people will want to look up our ancestry files."

I had to give in. there wasnt really any way around it. "i guess we'll have to do it then. tomorrow though. please."

they agreed. i went to bed that night with a heavy heart. what if callie really isnt my mom after all? what if captain cuttlefish is planning to kill me now that im aware of how to get back to octo canyon? my tentacles are black and theres both include bright pink so does that decrease the likelihood? All these questions flooded my head as i tried Desperatley to get to sleep that night. i silently sang the calamari inkantation in an effort to get myself to sleep. i least i thought i was being pretty silent. at around 2:30 AM marie came into my room. she looked really tired, and i cringed with embarrassment.

"sorry," i hid my face in my hands."i was having sleep troubles, and my anxiety is killing me, and-

im sorry i woke you up." "best way I've ever been woken up" she replied.

"Huh?"

"that was beautiful. i dont think anyone could have sang the calamari inkantation solo better than you just did."

"so your not angry i woke you up?"

"hey lets not jump to conclusions,"she said."but it was still very good. you should sing with us sometime."

"well i couldnt do live, imagine what everyone would think! i was born during the second great turf war and i dont want to start another-"

" i dont care what people will think. besides, since agent 8 took down comander tartar, alot of octolings have been spotted around inkopolis. im sure that even if everyone is weirded out, no one will start another great turf war about it. have you not seen marina, she's-"

"WE DONT SPEAK OF MARINA."

"ok then. try to get some sleep. well talk tomorrow."

"ok. goodnight."

"goodnight liam."

i slept well the rest of the night, except for the fact that i kept hearing this maniacal laughter coming from outside. before i fell asleep i heard a voice:"when the time is right, you will come back to me liam. yes, when the time is right, you will be mine."


	5. Another asylum Oh boy

So yeah. this might turn into a little bit of a boring story. i hopefully passed the most climactic part of my life, and started this up again. ( Also im going to give liam credit for a bunch of good remix's, but all credit goes 100% to the real creator.)

i walked up to the stairs of the clinic with marie. callie decided not to come, because she was having a nervous breakdown and was vomiting like crazy. i was wearing the so called, "eye of justice" marina sent me. i was forced into it by captain cuttlefish because he was still worried about me starting a third great turf war and is still convinced i started the second one. i got a whole essay-in-a-note (yes, get your essay-in-a-note today, for only the low low price of marina being way way to impressed with you.) telling me about the splat fest that occurred years ago when agent four was still new and it that she would really appreciate If i wore it to show that ima true supporter of team order. I'm 100% team chaos. glad they won. So anyway I walked into the clinic with marie who was wearing a big brown coat with sunglasses to try to cover up. it didn't work. "omg, is that marie?!" "Marie! over here! i want your autograph!" "please sign my t-shirt!" "i love your music!"

"who's that with you?" I glared at them and even though i had my helmet on tight they shuddered and ended with "never mind then." we turned and sat down in the waiting room, still being overwhelmed by the relatively large crowd. there was one good thing about the eye of justice. it had internal speakers. i secretly started blasting my bomb rush blush triple mashup. I figured it would keep most people away because the song was specifically designed to pain the ears of inklings. but however, it did the opposite. while all the inklings scooted away in pain, an octoling scooted closer to me whispering to herself, "i haven't heard this song in forever..." i let her stay, but it was still irritating. finally after what seemed like hours, Marie tapped me on the shoulder, i turned off my music and we headed into the office. "OMG!" the nurse ranted on."i love your music. I've heard every song, was on you side of splat fest, i even have a journal about you, hey can you sig-"

" cut the crap." she snapped. " were here for one reason only, and i intend on focusing on that." i nodded, even though my legs were shaking like mad.

"w-well anyway well n-need her hight and weight so-" marie forced a card into her hand. "" here ya go."

id never seen her so uptight before. we went into the office and the nurse analyzed the card rapidly typing things into her computer. "the doctor will see you in a minute" she almost tripped over her own foot in a hurry out the door. "are you okay?" i asked marie after the nurse had left. "I'm sorry," she replied."I'm just a bit tense. i mean what if the doctor tells the whole world if its positive?"

"it will all be okay. not saying they wont, but it will all be okay."

she nodded and smiled at me. however her face returned to its solemness when the doctor came in. he was a tall inkling man with currently yellow hair and a-lot of muscles. enough to make me slightly more uneasy anyway."hello marie." he said in a kind voice. "and hello-"

"its not important. listen, were here to get her," marie pointed to me sitting on the examination table," a DNA test."

he rubbed alcohol on my finger with a cotton ball, the took out an ink pad.

i pressed my finger into it, only to find a concealed needle. It pierced through my finger and if it were not for the fact that the ink on the pad was black, The ink leaking from my finger would've given me away.

"and we'll have your results within 3 days!" the doctor said cheerily. too cheerily. i decided i didn't like him.

the drive home was quiet. i shuffled in my seat as we swished past the endless skyscrapers and apartment buildings of inkopolis. i heard marie sigh once or twice. that was about it. we backed into the garage of the mansion, the door whirring loudly as it lowered behind us. i climbed upstairs to my room, (Witch it took me a minute to find,) and turned on the tv. i sighed heavily as the brightly colored bulbous heads of cartoon jellyfish lit up the screen. i giggled as they jiggled to the theme song. finally, after a long day i was at pea- *CRASH*. suddenly the sound of glass breaking ruptured my pointed ears.a ginormous tentacle burst through the window of my bedroom. well this guys on steroids, i thought to myself. it grabbed my arm, and the next thing i knew i was flying through the air over inkopolis and down into a relatively large hole. now that i think of it, and emptied out lake. at the bottom of this huge abyss somehow no-one yet noticed, there was a kettle. "GET IN" bellowed the huge thing. "make me!" i shouted back at it. the tentacle swirmed around my waist and began to squeeze. the only way to breath was to squidify, so thats what i did. i immediatly dropped into the kettle. touché giant tentacle monster, i thought as i dropped to my probable doom. touché.

Emerging from the kettle i can only see dark. "oh, sorry." said the voice, quieter this time. "ill get the lights" in a few seconds, after it had bumped into the wall several times, there was a dim white light. in conclusion, i still couldn't see very well. "sorry." said the voice. "We don't get much power around here." i turned around to see a towering figure, with tentacles the size of me, maybe bigger. but it couldn't have been the figure who's giant limbs had carried me here. it was too small, even for that. and what had carried me here was extremely rude. this guy didn't exactly fit that picture. "who are you?" i asked the towering octarian, clearly disturbed. "you have not heard of me?!" he boomed. ok, so maybe he was a little rude. "I am the shadow in the dark, the wasabi master, the octobot king," his temper was rising. "I" he said, "am dj octavio"

"oh yeah." i said."thought i recognized you. so, where am i?" he stared at me blankly. "your not going to be impressed and beg for mercy?!" "people do that? oh wow. thats low." he went red with anger, but then calmed down.

we began up a set of concrete stairs to the balcony of the continuously dark underground building. As it was too dark for me to see my own hand in front of my face, we got to a cabinet, witch he opened up, and pulled out an old fashioned lantern. he lit it with a match and held the lantern over the ledge of the balcony. what i saw was gruesome.

Thousands of octarians and octolings were crawling over each other in attempt to get to the middle of the room. They were fighting, scratching, bleeding. "what are they fighting over?" i asked in terror. "A single zapfish." replied Octavio. As i looked closer, there was a small glow in the middle. a single mini zapfish, witch was screaming for its life. "They all have there own tiny rooms. they need electricity to power everything, including the appliances in witch they make there food. Even those are scrapped together from spare parts. we use what we have. it isn't much." he looked down at them over the edge. "and they fight and fight for their survival. they even kill each other, over one zapfish. The only one we've had since we lost the great turf war." a pink tear formed in his eye." i feel sorry for them" the ink began rolling down his face. "im a terrible king. i cant even stop them from murdering their own family."

he sniffed and shook his head as his face regained its original cocky expression. "this,Liam," he said once again holding the lantern over the mess of octarians, "is the octo asylum." I buried my forehead in my right hand. all i could think was: "another asylum. oh boy."

*end chapter*


	6. Welcome to Tako city

"Your point?" i asked, trying to keep calm. i didn't want him to see my fear.

"my point," He responded, "is that i want you to join the octarian army." he looked at me with a rather annoyed look. "can we skip to the part where i say no? because its obviously not going to happen." i slimed my mouth into a line. "liam, please," he begged, "we need you. i promise, i only want peace." "like your one to tell the truth," i glared him down. "i said NO."

he sat back in his chair. "fine," he said quietly. "you want me to prove trust, i will." the was a small *bloop*. he had gone into octoling form, in front of me. it was difficult to doubt him at this point. he never did that for ANYONE. callie had said she saw him like this, but her memory was still foggy. i thought about what he said. it sounded like he felt guilty. but then i thought about what ms shrimp had said back at the asylum. "you are nothing but my weapon."

i took a deep breath. maybe he only wanted help after all. "ok," i said, reaching out my hand to shake his, "ill join the army. but only if you PROMISE me that this is a peace mission. you HAVE to promise." he made a cross sighn over each of his hearts with his hand, and then reached out and shook mine. "i promise."

he handed me a coat and a pare of boots. "you sure the boots will fit?" i asked. "doesnt everyone in this universe have the same shoe size?" he responded. "good point." i said. i slipped on the large gold trimmed generals coat and replaced my black dackroniks with the boots. "and finally," said Octavio, slipping a box from his pocket, "your badge." he opened the little black box, and inside was a golden pin emblazoned with a little octopus. he fastened it to the breast pocket of my coat.  
"welcome to the team liam," he said, "the octarian army just got a whole lot stronger."

******************************time************jump*******************************************************

I walked through the streets of Tako city, which had been heavily hidden from the original kettle stations at cephalon h.q. considering it was underground, the place wasnt to bad lighting wise. while it was dark, there were lamps lining the streets with burning candles in them. most of the city was powered by old machines, usually using coal or kerosene. the air quality, however, was AWFUL.  
i coughed alot down there, and thats not even to mention how much i saw others struggling to breath. this, i needed to fix.

Suddenly i heard a voice coming form an alleyway. "hey, you, over here!" it whispered. i looked to my left to see the glowing red light of a pair of octo glasses coming form the alley. "huh?" i asked, peering in, "who's there?"


	7. A new friend! And something

The light got closer, and a tall octoling boy stepped out of the alley. "So your the new royalty huh? figures." he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "r-royalty?! what makes you say that?!" i stuttered. "haha. how funny. the princess doesn't know she has a crown. listen girl," his face twisted into a wicked smile, "you know your the D.J.'s kid right? its written all over you. al though i wouldn't call you very much of a kid anymore." he laughed again. his laugh pierced through me like a sword. I went pale. "i- really should be going." i said, stepping backwards. i tripped over a can and fell over. he grabbed my shoulder before i could get up. "you are pretty aren't you? such a pity to let that go to waste." he grabbed my arm. "l-let go! i can get you in big trouble for this!" i stuttered. "oh, sweet girl," he said, an even bigger evil grin spreading across his face, "your to scared. and besides," he pulled out a photo from his pocket, "you wouldn't want anything to happen to THIS, would you?" all the color drained from my face. that photo was of captain cuttlefish holding me as a baby. it was the only time he ever did. it was before he found out i was- this. "give it back." i said looking down. i looked back up at him, angry. "i said give it BACK." "oh, ill give it back," he said, "for a price."  
i wanted that photo. i NEEDED that photo. i did exactly what he said.

im not going to tell you what happened in that alley. trust me, you don't want to know. after it all, i lay in the street, sore, breathing rapidly, and covered in sticky pink- "ink". but i wasnt mad at all. as i lay there, almost completely helpless, i was smiling. i had my photo back. i got up and started walking. i was going to just head back to my room in the asylum, but then an octoling girl with her hair in a ponytail walked up to me. "oh my goodness!" she said, "your a right mess! i can show you to the laundromat if you want, and you can borrow some of my spare armor." she smiled sympathetically. "actually, that would be nice." i responded, "thank you." we stopped by her quarters so i could change, and then she directed me to the laundromat. "so whats your name?" i asked, putting coins into the washing machine. "oh- we don't really have names. we get codes- sort of like serial numbers. its ok, i don't mind. my number is 6.578. most folks call my six." "hmm," i said, puzzled, "well that wont do, will it? lets see. hold on, im thinking." i pressed the start button and sat down in the chair next to her. after several minutes of thinking, i came up with something. "how 'bout viv?" i asked, "it means, 'full of life' in latin." viv perked up. a huge smile spread across her face. "i LOVE it!" she shouted excitedly. "then from here on out, you shall be known as viv." she beamed. "oh, your clothes are done. you should probably put them in the drier." she said as the washing machine beeped.

*******shorter***********time*******skip*******

I walked back to my quarters that night with clean clothes, my picture back, and a new friend. but not only that, and idea. i flopped down in my bed, thinking. "that wasn't so bad," i told myself, "what if i did it again." a mischievous grin spread across my face. "and this time, got a little cash. or," i got up to mark a date on my calendar in one week, "a LOT of cash."  
i put down my pen, and changed into my pajamas. "its settled then." i told myself, "in one week, i will be rich."


	8. Don't give a damn bout my bad reputation

Exactly one week later, i was ready. i had on my black tube-top, black denim shorts, fish-net tights and gloves, and tall octoling boots. i grabbed my bag and slipped out the door. "this is it," i told myself as i walked through the streets, "this is how i get the money. i gotta make sure i dont mess up." i wasnt doing this for a little personal cash. i wanted there to be a peace treaty. a law passed that would end any conflict left between inklings and octarians. a law that would, -most importantly- protect any other inktolings that might be from cuttlefish. but for that i needed money, and money i did not have. So i was gonna get some.

I walked into the shadows of the alley, and waited. sure enough, the same tall octoling boy walked past. "hello." I said. "Huh?" replied the boy, "oh. its you again. what do you want?" i walked out of the shadows: "well, i need a little cash," i put my finger under his chin and leaned in closer, "but i was just wondering," i got closer until my nose was practically touching his, "if there was anything YOU needed?" he was bright red. my plan had worked perfectly.

i walked out of the alley with 500 G. "recommend me to your friends." i said all syrupy sweet as i left. The next night when i walked to the alley, there was a whole line of boys. even some girls, actually. "oh! i didn't expect so many." i giggled in the same voice i had used when i left the night before. night after night, dollar after dollar, i slept my way to the top. the only person who didn't know me for either my singing or being the best in the business in that alley was my dad. and i wanted to keep it that way.  
he didnt need to know i was either at the club or the alley all night.

but the only person i told about my plan was viv. i knew i could trust her, because she wanted peace just as much as me. "so, you think you almost have enough?" she asked me one day as we were sitting and eating ice cream. "yeah, im really close. just about a thousand more g and one supersnail should do it." i said, licking my ice cream. "thats great!" responded viv, "but how are you gonna get your dad to sign it? not that i doubt you can, just how?" i stopped for a moment and thought. how was i going to get him to sign it? at this i pondered for a while until i said, "i have a plan. viv, do you trust me?" she nodded, trying to contain her exitement. "then lets go." i took viv by the hand, and we walked towards the octo asylum, where my dad would be waiting.


	9. Devils dont fly, and this one fucked up

I held on to viv's hand dragging her along as we walked to Octavio's quarters.

"Your sure this is a good idea?" asked viv. "im a mary sue, Viv. of course it will." i replied. "what?! but you never wash your-"  
"nobody needs to know that, viv. besides, im an awful liar, and dont own a single shirt thats not a crop top." "you sound like a mary sue to me" "then hopefully this backfires."

I knocked on the door of his room. "who is it?" he asked. "a friend and i." i responded. he walked over and opened the door: "im suprised you have any friends after what youve been doing." he said grimly, staring down at viv and i. i went pale, limply dropping viv's hand. "hey, it was for a good cause!" viv stepped infront of me, pointing in his face, "she just wants peace between you and cuttlefish! for everyone to be free! let me tell you, that doesnt sound so great to me!" yelled viv, her eyes suddenly sharp.

"dont talk to me like that, girl! your just a soldier, not even highly ranked! your pathetic kindness got you nowhere!" responded Octavio, getting in her face as well. "NO!" viv yelled back, "i am NOT just a soldier! im a person, with feelings! and so is every other octoling you've trapped here! ya know what i think mister-" viv suddenly choked up. Octavio had wrapped his tentacle around her neck, and was squeezing hard. "s-stop!" i stuttered, tripping and falling back, "dont hurt her!" "make me." he said. Octavio squeexed viv's neck one final time, and she dropped to the floor, exploding into a puddle of magenta ink. and not a spawn point in sight. "NO!" i shouted, running my fingers through the ink, as if she would magically come back.

"no. no, this- this cant-" i stood up, magenta ink dripping from my hands, and i was mad. "YOU MONSTER!" i shouted at Octavio, "YOU FUCKING MONSTER! SHE WAS A PERSON, AND SHE DIDNT DESERVE TO DIE!" i was crying now, my whole body quivering like mad. "IM NOT A MONSTER! IM A KING, AND IF A SUBJECT IS OUT OF LINE, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH THEM!" he yelled back, "YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSIQUENCES! SHE WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE A MARY SUE. YOUR SO PERFECT, SO DIFFERENT, AND EVERYTHING GOES YOUR WAY! WELL GUESS WHAT?! IM ENDING THAT! YOUR STUPID DECISION HAS A FUCKING CONEQUENCE." he seemed to be choking back tears, "I LOST CALLIE. I LOST HER AND WHAT I HAVE LEFT OF HER IS A STUPID GIRL, WHO DOESNT RESEMBLE HER AMAZING MOTHER IN THE SLITEST. THE CAPTAIN WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE A DEVIL. LIAM J. CUTTLEFISH, YOUR NOT MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE."

i fell onto my knees, trying to absorb what i had just heard. "y-your disowning me?" i stuttered. "You never were my daughter. i never saw you, i never loved you. its gone. everything. i dont know you. now, random sin, get out of my house, get out of my kingdom. get out of my f**King life." said Octavio.

i silently got up, walked out of the building, and went to my ex-quarters. i picked up the little things i had brought with me, leaving all the money behind. i didnt need it anyway, where i was going. i walked out of tako city, and went through the kettle to above. i arrived by cuttlefish cabin, anf for the first time in months, saw the stars. i looked at the stars, high and shining brightly in the sky, mocking me. "you are nothing," said the stars, "you have nothing and you are stupid. you did this to yourself, and we are here in the sky, living perfectly." "i know," i said back to them, "i know im stupid." "and you are not sorry, are you." said the stars, "you are mad at him for doing this to you. but it is your fault." "just be quiet." i told the stars, "your right, im not sorry. but it doesnt matter anymore." "well, we are better than you. that is the point." said the stars, and then they went quiet.

i got into the kettle to inkopolis, and climbed out of the emptied out lake. i sighed, and with that i started walking, the bright stars above still looking down on me and shaking their heads. i ducked into an alley way, looked to make sure nobody was there, and pulled out a little silver dagger. i held it up to my left heart, and thrust it. but the knife didnt pierce my heart. it stopped, and i felt a hand around my arm, holding tightly. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a tall figure, with a scarf and sunglasses covering my face. i dropped my hand, and the knife. "y-you... your like me."

and this, is how i met klaus outcast.


End file.
